Sick Sweet Warmth
by Dakota Candice
Summary: Sebuah kesakitan menyenangkan yang membara. / "Aku sedang diperkosa dari segala arah! Jadi berhenti menggangguku, sialan!" - HunHan Fanfiction - yaoi/bxb - full of adult scenes & not for child - BDSM.


HunHan Fanfiction by Candice

Main Cast : my baby Lu Han & my hot daddy Oh Sehun

Warning; boyxboy, adult scenes/explicit scenes, full of sex scenes, BDSM, Author POV.

.

.

 _A shortfic/PWP ( I'm not sure!) in bahasa._

.

 _._

 _._

 _Feeling, passion, curiosity, desire…_

.

.

"Bagaimana jika kita melepas keperjakaan bersama, Sehun?"

Matanya menyorot tajam dan dingin kearah Luhan— Lelaki yang ia katai perjaka tua beberapa detik yang lalu, padahal dia juga dalam kondisi yang sama seperti Luhan.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya, ragu.

Luhan mengangguk. "Sayangnya," dia menjeda dengan tarikan nafas yang dalam " aku selalu yakin dengan apa yang aku ucapkan."

"Oke." Otot-otot leher Sehun menegang. "Jadi, bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

 **Sick Sweet Warmth**

Entah hilang kemana kondisi konstan pada hipotalamusnya, Luhan juga tidak tahu. Yang ia ketahui sekarang hanyalah tiga hal, telanjang bulat dengan keadaan tangan terikat dasinya sendiri, lelaki yang ia ajak untuk melepas keperjakaan adalah sepupu termudanya, dan yang terakhir adalah mereka akan melakukan hal itu di lumbung berisi penuh jerami; peternakan luas milik keluarga Luhan.

Energi bergetar dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Luhan benar-benar ingin menampar Sehun ketika lelaki itu tiba-tiba mengambil mulutnya untuk sebuah ciuman yang bergairah, tanpa aba-aba.

"Lepas bajumu," geram Luhan, menjauhkan mulutnya yang basah dari mulut Sehun.

Tatapan Sehun menyipit mengamati Luhan. Dan lelaki berbulu mata tebal itu meringis, tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang dilakukan Sehun padanya.

Alisnya terangkat. "Kenapa aku harus membuka bajuku, Han?"

"Kau bukan seekor anjing yang tidak perlu melepas bajumu ketika seks!" tatapan Luhan menyala, marah dan merasa sedikit perih dibagian pergelangan tangannya yang terikat.

"Kita butuh sedikit bermain-main." Sehun berkata dengan tenang, dia menindih tubuh yang terlentang dibawahnya dan membawa tangan mulus yang terikat itu melewati kepala Luhan. " Tetap letakkan tanganmu disana hingga kita selesai."

Bagaimana cara Luhan untuk menghindar dari suara serak Sehun yang begitu mendominasi? Sepertinya Luhan mulai benar-benar gila ketika kepalanya mengangguk kecil seperti anak anjing.

Perasaan Luhan menjadi aneh dan gelisah, dia sedikit bersyukur ketika Sehun berhenti menatapnya. Lalu dia mengikuti arah tatapan Sehun pada sebuah lilin putih yang ia bawa tadi untuk menyusuri hamparan peternakan yang gelap.

Sehun berdiri kemudian mendekat kearah dimana Luhan meletakkan lilinnya, tubuhnya masih terbungkus tuxedo dan Luhan tanpa permisi mengintip otot-otot perut lelaki itu dari balik kain setelannya. Bahunya lurus dan lebar, punggungnya ketika terlihat dari belakang seperti sekarang ini benar-benar menggoda tangan Luhan untuk merobek setelan lelaki itu.

Sehun kembali berbalik kearah Luhan, sambil berdiri dia memberikan senyuman megawatt. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"A-apa?" Luhan terkejut dan bingung oleh pertanyaan Sehun.

"Lupakan."

Luhan menggeram, tubuhnya bergerak kecil merespon rasa tak nyaman dibawah sana. Oh, Luhan hampir lupa; siapa yang merasa nyaman tidur dengan keadaan telanjang diatas tumpukan jerami –anggap saja— sebagai kasurnya?

Dan Sehun, dia malah terlalu banyak mengulur waktu. Sekarang lelaki itu bahkan membawa lilin di tangannya. Luhan tahu malam ini adalah malam pesta ulang tahun keponakannya, tapi bisakah lupakan hal itu sementara dan bisakah padamkan lilinnya sehingga ia bisa disetubuhi oleh Sehun sekarang juga?

Mungkin Luhan adalah guru TK pemegang predikat sebagai guru ter-jalang tahun ini.

"Sialan, apa yang— Oh!"

Luhan memekik diantara penderitaan dan rasa nikmat ketika lelehan lilin yang panas itu menyentuh permukaan perutnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kita butuh sedikit bermain-main, Luhan-hyung. Ini tidak akan sakit jika kau menikmatinya." Sial, bahkan Sehun sedang berdiri dan menertawakan Luhan dengan lilin yang berada ditangannya.

Untungnya, lelehan lilin yang mengenai kulit Luhan berasal dari lilin bersuhu rendah. Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri, sekarang dia terpejam dan mendesah karena perlakuan Sehun yang membuat libidonya meningkat serta hampir menciptakan orgasme.

"Mungkin aku akan orgasme dengan beberapa tetes lilin lagi!"

Dia melihat ekspresi penuh kernyitan di dahi Sehun dari balik bulu matanya. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa itu bukan pertanda yang baik.

"Tunggu, tunggu Luhan."

Sehun duduk dan merangkak ke sampingnya, masih memegangi piringan putih lilin itu.

"Aku tidak akan berbaik hati membiarkanmu orgasme dengan cepat."

Brengsek.

Luhan membuka matanya, menatap kearah Sehun yang sedang menatap kemaluannya yang mengeras dan hampir orgasme.

"Apakah aku boleh mengikat kakimu?" dan pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Luhan menggeleng. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau dan aku akan berjanji untuk menjaga kakiku agar tidak bergerak!"

Sehun menyeringai. Dia membiarkan Luhan melihat lilin itu masih menyala, kemudian meneteskan dipangkal pahanya dan Sehun dapat melihat Luhan menggeram sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, mata sipit itu mengeluarkan air mata menahan lelehan yang menetes dari lilin itu.

Sebenarnya Luhan sangat berharap bahwa Sehun berhenti, tapi separuh harapannya yang lain menginginkan perlakuan itu lagi dan lagi.

"Kamu tahu, Luhan? Aku keras dibawah sana." Sebuah gerakan di permukaan kulitnya membuat Luhan gemetar dan memanas. "Kalau aku menyentuhmu disini, sepertinya menyenangkan?"

Terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun yang menyentuh kemaluannya, kaki Luhan bergerak gelisah dan nampaknya itu bukan hal yang akan disetujui dan disukai oleh Sehun.

"Bukankah kau berjanji untuk tidak menggerakan kakimu?" pertanyaannya penuh intimidasi.

"Maaf, Sehun."

Dan di detik selanjutnya Luhan harus berlapang dada karena Sehun meludahi perutnya.

Bukan ini persetubuhan yang Luhan impi-impikan sebelumnya. Tapi entah mengapa semua ini membuatnya begitu bergairah dan dia menginginkan sentuhan dari Sehun lebih jauh.

Ketika Sehun membuka ikatan dasinya, Luhan pikir lelaki itu akan bertelanjang kemudian melakukan seks dengannya hingga lelah. Kemudian dia tersadar bahwa itu belum akan terjadi, melainkan Sehun mencoba mengikatkan dasi itu ke kepalanya untuk menutup matanya.

Luhan merasakan bahwa Sehun bergerak disampingnya. Dia terkejut ketika Sehun menyiramkan minuman kewajahnya.

"Sehun…"

"Shhh." Tangannya membelai rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

Sehun membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Luhan sebelum dia berdiri dan melepaskan lilitan sabuk kulit dari pinggangnya. Sedangkan Luhan menunjukan ekspresi setengah terkejut dan kebingungan.

"Sehun?"

Bibirnya menyeringai tipis, Sehun melilitkan sebagian ikat pinggangnya pada tangannya kemudian menamparkannya dengan keras pada tubuh telanjang Luhan.

Nafas Luhan tersengal-sengal meskipun dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengaturnya dengan baik. Mungkin dengan mengatur nafas dia berharap tamparan ikat pinggang Sehun pada tubuhnya tidak akan terlalu sakit. Sayangnya, itu tidak berpengaruh.

Mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya, Sehun mengayunkan ikat pinggangnya pada tubuh Luhan dengan keras. Luhan spontan menjerit dan menangis cukup keras untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang menjalar di kulitnya.

Bedebah, sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam otak kotor sepupunya itu.

"Ahh— ampun Sehun!"

Garis merah yang samar tampak di kulit paha Luhan dan Sehun tersenyum penuh rasa puas.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, wajahnya basah oleh keringat dan air mata yang menembus kain penutup matanya.

"Sehun ini perih!"

"Jadi kau lebih suka yang ini?" tanya Sehun yang membuat dahi Luhan mengkerut.

Satu tetes lelehan lilin jatuh keatas permukaan puting kanannya yang mengeras. Luhan mendesah, punggungnya bergerak keatas menahan panas lilin yang meleleh.

Tiba-tiba ide cemerlang muncul di kepala Sehun. Lelaki itu membayangkan bagaimana desahan erotis Luhan mengalun ketelinganya ketika dia memasukan batang lilin itu kedalam diri Luhan. Sehun nampak berpikir apakah itu ide yang bagus atau tidak.

"Jangan macam-macam Sehun! tujuan kita adalah melepas keperjakaan bersama!" Luhan ingin semua ini selesai.

Sehun menghela nafas, kemudian memutuskan untuk melucuti seluruh kain yang menutupi tubuh atletisnya tanpa terkecuali.

Dia merangkak keatas Luhan, senyumnya melebar ketika dia mendengar erangan seksi saat tubuh bagian lainnya menyentuh pusat sensitif Luhan.

Sambil mengendus leher Luhan dia berujar, " bukankah itu hanya rencanamu?"

Luhan mendengus, rasanya ia ingin sekali melepas penutup mata sialan itu. "Terserah apa katamu dan cepat selesaikan urusan orgasmeku!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau menurutimu?" godanya, menyentuh hidung Luhan dengan hidungnya.

"Oh Sehun!" teriakan Luhan terdengar seperti tangisan anak kucing yang malang.

Luhan berdebar-debar ketika merasakan otot perut Sehun yang terbentuk bertemu dengan permukaan perutnya yang rata, dada Sehun turun-naik diatas dadanya, bolehkan Luhan menyentuh semua itu?

Harapannya musnah bersama tangannya yang terikat.

Tubuh Sehun terlipat diatasnya, rambutnya menggelitik dada hingga leher Luhan. "Astaga, aku ingin memasuki sekarang juga."

"Apa kau akan memasukiku sekarang?" bisik Luhan. "Lepaksan ikatan mataku, _please_. Bukankah lelaki menyukai seks saat wanitanya menatap kearah matanya?"

"Tapi kau lelaki Luhan." Sehun bergeser keatas untuk mengecup bibir plum itu. "Sekali lagi, kau lelaki."

"Aku memang lelaki."

Mulut Sehun mengunci mulutnya. Tangan berotot itu mengurung dirinya sehingga refleks Luhan membawa tangannya yang terikat untuk memeluk Sehun.

"Letakkan tanganmu seperti semula, pria _manly_." Perintah Sehun dengan suara halus serta penuh penekanan.

Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang panas merambat ke wajahnya seperti _global warming._ Hanya begitu saja membuatnya meleleh.

Terperangkap, Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Sehun mengusap pangkal paha dengan miliknya yang keras dan hangat. Giginya bergesekan dengan puting Luhan, mengirimkan perasaan yang begitu menggeleyar pada tubuh pria dibawahnya itu, sementara aroma dari kulit Sehun membuat Luhan benar-benar mabuk.

Luhan seperti tertarik merosot kedalam pelukannya.

"Lihat, kau begitu mudah menyerah ketika aku mengambil alih." Bibirnya melengkung lagi. "Nikmat sekali bukan? Yang telah aku lakukan padamu."

"Sangat tidak adil." Luhan menggeram. "Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu menikmati pemandangan tubuh telanjangku sedangkan aku tidak dapat menikmati pemandangan tubuh telanjangmu?"

"Itu adil selama aku bisa membuatmu bergairah."

Luhan tidak bisa berpikir ketika Sehun menempel kearahnya dibawah sana, tubuhnya terasa sakit ketika menyadari setiap inci bagian tubuh Sehun yang keras itu terdorong.

"Ini kekerasan seksual."

"Tidak ada kekerasan apapun selama kau menikmatinya dan mendesah seperti tadi, Luhan." Luhan malu, sementara Sehun berusaha mendorong dirinya untuk masuk. "Kau bisa saja tidak bergairah jika kau tidak menginginkannya. Tapi kau mengetahui bahwa semua ini akan membuatku terus bersamamu."

Perkataan Sehun benar-benar membuat Luhan malu sampai ke ujung kaki. Sepupunya benar-benar membuatnya gila!

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan gemetar ketika merasakan dirinya penuh karena milik Sehun yang panjang dan keras. Denyutan diantara kedua kakinya mulai meningkat.

Ketika mulut Luhan terbuka untuk sekedar meloloskan sebuah desahan, sebuah jari keras mendorong masuk kedalam mulutnya. Memisahkan kenikmatan yang membengkak dibawah sana.

Luhan menjilati rasa jari Sehun didalam mulutnya. Pinggungnya melengkung menggoda Sehun agar mulai bergerak.

"Sehun, _please_ ," Itu permintaan mirip orang murahan.

"Shh, aku ingin membuatmu siap dulu." Sehun menarik jarinya lalu menyatukan mulutnya ke mulut Luhan.

"Aku sudah siap. Bergeraklah." gumam Luhan diantara ciuman mereka.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, dia mengguncang pinggul pria itu sehingga membuat suara rintihan dalam penderitaan yang nikmat.

Bagian tubuhnya berada di dalam Luhan menjadi panas membara dan begitu keras seperti batu. Luhan menginginkan _dia_ melebihi keinginannya untuk bernafas.

"Lebih keras." Luhan terengah-engah. "Sentuh kemaluanku, Sehun. Aku mohon."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau akan datang dengan segera jika aku menyentuhmu."

Penolakan lagi. Luhan seperti akan mati rasanya merasakan kejantanannya yang terabaikan sejak tadi.

Dengan gerakan yang seperti telah terlatih, pinggul Sehun menghujam jauh kedalam dirinya. Luhan mengabaikan betapa perihnya jerami yang menusuk disekitar kulitnya yang mulai memerah. Gairah benar-benar mengambil alih dirinya.

"Ah, yaampun, Sehun." Luhan terkesiap, bergetar karena gairah Sehun yang keras dan membesar di dalam dirinya. Inilah yang dia butuhkan sejak ajakannya beberapa puluh menit lalu tentang melepaskan keperjakaan bersama.

"Jangan orgasme." Gumamnya ditelinga Luhan, menggulung puting yang mengeras itu menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk miliknya.

"Apa?" Luhan cukup yakin bahwa itu adalah dua kata yang konyol milik Sehun.

Kemudian Sehun bergerak dengan irama yang lambat. "Dilarang orgasme dalam waktu yang singkat." Gumamnya, mengendus bagian telinga Luhan. " Kau sudah mencengkram kepalaku dengan tangan terikatmu, aku tidak yakin kepalaku akan baik-baik saja jika kau akan orgasme dengan liar dibawahku."

Luhan bahkan tidak menyadari kepalan lengannya yang terikat menahan pergerakan kepala Sehun diatasnya, tanpa kemauan ia kembali meletakan tangannya keatas kepala.

"Tidak adil." Keluh Luhan. " Kau sangat menyiksaku."

Luhan begitu menyadari bahwa Sehun seakan memprovokasinya. Suara seraknya begitu sempurna dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang lambat dan malas-malasan. Memompanya.

Luhan mendorong pinggulnya keatas agar Sehun memberinya dorongan yang cepat dan dalam. Seolah tahu, lelaki itu menggoyang pinggulnya. Sehun benar-benar mendorong masuk kedalam diri Luhan, mengeksploitasi titik-titik sensitifnya. Luhan membuat desahan penuh penderitaan, kepalanya terus meronta untuk mendapat dorongan orgasme.

Meskipun ini adalah pertama kalinya juga untuk Sehun namun dia yakin lelaki itu bisa memberinya kepuasan orgasme yang intens seperti seorang ahli.

"Jangan orgasme." Perintahnya lagi. "Tahanlah selama mungkin."

"Tidak bisa lagi, Sehun. Ah, ini nikmat!" Air mata kembali membasahi kain dasi yang terikat dikepalanya.

Luhan menangis, merasa kesal pada Sehun yang selalu membuat orgasmenya berantakan.

" _Please._ " Luhan memohon dengan pelan. "Aku akan datang. Bergerak dengan cepat, Sehun. Tolong."

Leher Luhan melengkung saat bibir Sehun melayang melintasi tenggorokannya. Sehun kemudian bergerak dengan cepat ditemani sebuah ciuman dalam dan kasih sayang.

"Orgasmelah bersamaku." Sehun mempercepat lagi gerakan pinggulnya. "Sekarang, Luhan."

Seperti diperintah, orgasme melanda Luhan dengan cepat, cairan spermanya membasahi otot perut Sehun yang terbingkai dengan seksi. Dia merasakan bahwa inti diri Sehun mengencang dibawah sana dan tidak bisa terkendali lagi.

Sehun datang dengan geraman, kepalanya mendongak keatas saat dia menyembur kedalam diri Luhan. Benar-benar kenikmatan yang menyakitkan.

Perlahan-lahan Sehun mulai menarik ikatan itu kearah atas melalui dahi Luhan. Mata lelaki china itu memerah bersama kulitnya yang juga bengkak karena air mata.

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun. Mata itu masih sama, tajam dan mengintimidasi kearahnya.

"Maaf sudah kasar denganmu hari ini. Aku terlalu bergairah dan gelisah."

"Itu bukan alasan." Jawab Luhan, memberi jeda. "Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku juga menginginkannya."

Ketegangan di rahang Sehun berubah menjadi ketenangan. Dia tersenyum dan mengecup penuh perasaan bibir Luhan.

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai lagi."

Kurang ajar. Sepertinya Luhan salah memberi jawaban. Dia sedikit menggeliat.

"Luhan, bagaimana?"

"Oke." Jawabnya dengan nada malas.

Sehun menarik diri dari atas Luhan dan membiarkan tangan lelaki itu dalam keadaan terikat, beberapa saat kemudian Sehun kembali mendekat dengan sebuah botol tequilanya yang telah kosong.

"Tekuk lututmu."

Bisakah Sehun tidak memerintahnya dengan gumaman serak? Itu alasan mengapa Luhan tidak bisa menolak!

Seperti budak yang selalu menuruti perintah atasannya, Luhan menekuk lututnya. Ekor matanya bergerak gelisah mengikuti pergerakan Sehun yang mencurigakan.

Sehun duduk dan membuka lebar kedua paha Luhan. Demi Tuhan! Luhan ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri ketika menyaksikan kilatan gairah yang mengumpul dimata hitam pekat Sehun yang memandangi kearah kemaluannya dan kearah sesuatu yang berkedut.

Luhan menggeleng begitu Sehun mendekatkan kepala botol kaca itu, itu terlalu gila.

"Sehun! Oh!" Teriakannya tenggelam bersama desahan yang berat.

Pada kenyataannya dia membiarkan Sehun memasukan kepala botol itu kedalam dirinya yang berkedut dan merah muda. Memalukan. Luhan bisa saja menendang lelaki itu dengan kakinya yang bebas. Tapi dia tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun selain mendesah menikmati botol kaca yang dingin itu memasukinya.

"Apa aku boleh memasukkan seluruhnya?" Sehun berujar dengan suara biasa, tapi wajahnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa dia memiliki gelombang seks yang tinggi.

"Kau pikir ini lubang kelinci!" Luhan berteriak dan menggeram kesal.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya menyeringai dan memaksa botol itu untuk terus masuk kedalam Luhan.

Apa yang dilakukan Luhan? Mengumpat dengan desahan bodohnya tentu saja.

Ketika ponsel berdering dari arah saku celana Luhan yang tergeletak diatas jerami, Sehun merogohnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu lalu memasang volume tinggi.

" _Luhan, Taehyung menunggu hadiah darimu!"_

"Ohh, sialan!" Luhan mendesis ketika Sehun menggenggam kemaluannya dan menghujaminya dengan dorongan dari botol kaca.

" _Brengsek. Siapa yang kau bilang sialan? Cepat pulang atau Baekhyun akan memanggang pantatmu besok pagi!"_

"Ya Tuhan. Sentuh kemaluanku lagi."

" _Luhan!?"_

Tidak ada jawaban. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mengutuk betapa lihainya Sehun membelai kemaluannya dengan tangan kokohnya.

" _Luhan!"_

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Luhan memejamkan mata kemudian berkata, "Aku sedang diperkosa dari segala arah! Jadi berhenti menggangguku, sialan!"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum kecil karena pernyataan Luhan yang cukup mengejutkan.

Entah lupa atau disengaja, mereka membiarkan panggilan itu tetap tersambung dan membiarkan lelaki disebrang sana tertegun dengan seribu pertanyaan yang tidak mampu terakomodasi otak cerdasnya.

.

.

.

"Sehun?"

"Hm."

"Jangan katakan bahwa seks pertamaku dilakukan dikandang kuda!"

.

.

.

 _Sex without pain is like food without taste_ — Oh Sehun, 30 Tahun, model pakaian dalam pria dan sabun cuci.

.

.

.

THE END.

 **HAHAHAHA gila! Ini FF termesum dan bad quality of sex scenes yang pernah aku buat.**

 **Dan ini my first fic YAOI. Aku akan tetap menulis fic baik GS maupun YAOI ya genks. Walaupun aku lebih nyaman di fic GS, percayalah bahwa di real life HunHan itu mau bagaimanapun akan tetap pisangxpisang. Belum ada ilmuan yang menyatakan bahwa pisang bisa berevolusi menjadi melon. *Ngaco kecuali transgender, dan itu impossible pemirsah kalau Luhan sampai melakukan hal itu. wkwk**

 **Ini BDSM gagal kali ya? Hina banget aku ya Tuhan tolong lempar aku ke neraka** **wkwkwk dan aku sedikit kesulitan untuk menentukan genrenya jadi aku pilih romance aja walaupun tidak ada unsur romanticnya sama sekali. Lol**

 **Btw guys…**

… **dosa di tanggung masing-masing, ya.**

 **HAHAHAHA. Reviewnya dong kesayangan Candice:***


End file.
